bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Game/Console
This Is The console version of BIONICLE: The Game. Synopsis It seems that I couldn't see the Scrypt of the movie, So this is How I thought it went (It's a Joke) Makuta Campaign Branson Forward Operations Base Level 1:Kalmah Starts Calmly by BLOWING THE BASE UP. Level 2:Playing as Mutran you Destroy 5 Communication Vehicles. 1 is close, 3 are together, 5th is Farther Away. Level 3:You're Kalmah again. Locate 5 Computer servers and Download there Info. Level 4:Still Kalmah, This time you can make your Tentacles Act like Tail Rotors. Shoot Down 20 Jets in 6 minutes and you're Done. The Hunt for Joe Brickenson Level 1:As Tridax, Destroy Several Toa. The Enemies are Red Ehleks, Black Carapars, and Black Onuas. Level 2:Tridax Again, Just locate and Protect Vamprah. The Enemies are Sector 8. Level 3:As Tridax, Defeat Tahu. The Enemies are Red Ehleks, Black Carapars and Tahu. You have the Kakama for this Mission. Level 4:This time you have to kill Tahu. Enemies are Red Ehleks and Tahu A Gathering Force Level 1:As Spiriah, Destroy the Jamming Equipment. The Enemies are Yellow Krikas. Level 2:As Spiriah, Escort Antroz So he can Escape Level 3:As Spiriah, Destroy 10 Jets and Download Information From them in 6 Minutes. Level 4:As Spiriah, Escort Antroz And Bitil to Escape City of Minions Level 1:As Tridax, Defeat Motoro. You have the Kakama for this Level 2:As Mutran, Kill all the Rock Monsters. You will then Face Hewkii. Level 3:As Kalmah, Kill Nuparu. The Enemies are Red Matoran, Red Ehleks, Black Carapars, and Nuparu Level 4:As Teridax, BLOW UP THE WHOLE CITY. The Enemies are Red Matoran, Red Ehleks, Black Carapars, Black Onuas, and White Mantaxes Level 5:As Teridax, Defeat Mata Nui. The Enemies are Red Ekleks, Black Carapars, White Kopakas, Black Onuas and Mata Nui Makuta Metru Nui: Survive Against 35 Toa. This is the only time you can play as Bitil, or Vamprah The Enemies are Red Matoran, Red Ehleks, Black Carapars, White Mantaxes and Super Antroz. Toa Campaign The Suburbs Level 1:As Tahu, Survive Against Makuta. The Enemies are Infected Matoran and Brown Carapars. Level 2:Chase Makuta and kill them. You have The kakama for this mission. The Enemies are Yellow Green Ehleks and Brown Carapars. Level 3:The mission is to Chase and Defeat Tridax. You have the Kakama for parts of this mission. Level 4:You have to EMP Communications so the other Toa can Come to Earth. The Enemies are Infected Matoran, Yellow Green Ehleks and Brown Carapars. Live the Legend Level 1:As Motoro, Hit Checkpoints to keep Sector 8 Away from the other Toa. level 2:As Nuparu, Rescue Motoro from Makuta. The Enemies are Infected Matoran, Yellow Green Ehleks and Yellow Onuas Level 3:As Mata Nui, Chase A sector 8 Helicopter. You ride on your sheild in this mission. Level 4:Still Mata nui. Defeat Antroz and Protect the Town. Inside LEGO Dam Level 1:As Tahu, Reach the control Room. The Enemies are Sector 8. Level 2:Destroy all the cooling Fans. The enemies are Sector 8. Level 3:Remove the Generators Before they Explode. Enemies are Sector 8. Level 4:Protect the Mask of life. The enemies are Rock monsters and the Shadow hand. The last Stand Level 1:As Nuparu, Protect Tahu From 100 Rock Monsters. The Enemies are Rock Monsters. Level 2:As Motoro, Destroy Kalmah and Defeat Spiriah. The Enemies are White krikas, Kalmah and Spiriah. Level 3:As Nuparu, Destroy Bitil. The Enemies Are Yellow Green Ehleks, Brown Carapars, White Onuas, Black Mantaxes, and Bitil Level 4:As Tahu, Destroy Tridax. Level 5:As Mata nui, Destroy Teridax. Toa Metru nui Defeat 35 Makuta, One of them Being an Upgraded Antroz. This is the only time when you can play as Hewkii or Hahli. The Enemies are Infected Matoran, Yellow Green Ehleks, Brown Carapars, Black Mantaxes, and Super Antroz. Enemies Rock Monsters(Neutral) Matoran(Toa, Makuta) Ehlek(Makuta, Toa) Carapar(Makuta, Toa) Krika(Makuta, Toa) Mantax(Makuta, Toa) Kopaka(Toa, Makuta) Onua(Toa, Makuta) Police(Minifigs) Sector 8 SUV(Minifigs) Assault Buggy(Minifigs) Tank(Minifigs) Turret(Minifigs) Sector 8 Drone(Minifigs) Sector 8 Helicopter(Minifigs) Twin-Rotor Helicopter(Minifigs) Pave low Helicopter(Minifigs)